sithempirerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Albtraum
"The day I first used the force to kill a man, was the very first day I learned to use the force. As soon as you can feel the power I will teach you, you too will accomplish what I have done." - Vhiran Dalanos (This was one of his first lectures he used to his new apprentice, Tormenus) 'Summary' Darth Albtraum, also know as Chancellor Dalanos of the new Sith Empire is a force sensitive human male. He was born on Naboo in 102 BBY. At a young age, Dalanos was taken by Darth Plagueis to be trained in the sith arts and be the right hand of the dark lord. As Darth Plagueis taught the newly named Darth Albtraum, the more Albtraum realized that he wouldn't need Plagueis after he learns how to have eternal life. After years of training, Albtraum learned and mastered all forms of lightsaber dueling, he began to study Plagueis's research and meditated through the force to find how he could obtain eternal life. Eventually, he and found the answer, he realized that he could use the midi-chlorian and a sith alchemy technique to completely renew his organs and look. When finally learned this he decided to flee Plagueis with his secret and begin life as a politician on his home planet Naboo. To begin his career as a politician he became a governor of one of Naboos territories. For many years he had stayed hidden as a governor and politician. He had felt the death of his old master in 32 BBY and had wondered if his new apprentice was going to carry out his grand plan. He later realized that Chancellor Palpatine was the sith lord when he gave his speech about Hego Damask who was actually Darth Plagueis. He kept knowledge secret until the end of the clone wars when Darth Sidious created the Empire. During the Empire days, Dalanos was no longer Governor of a territory, but was given the role of Governor of the entire Naboo System/territory of the Empire. The Emperor knew who Dalanos was because Plagueis had told Sidious of who he was. The Emperor showed no hatred towards the secret Sith, but did not communicate with him but, gave either raises or promotions throughout the time of the empire. Not long after the fall of the Republic, Dalanos traveled to Tatooine to collect a force sensitive from a moisture farm. He had found one who was ultimately stronger in the force. Dalanos took him to his home on Naboo and treated him as a son to the public eye, but taught him the ways of the dark side of the force in secret. After the fall of the Empire and the new Republic was forming, Dalanos and his apprentice Darth Tormenus wanted to have the sith rule the galaxy again. That is when they met a sith lord of the name Darth Nebulous. Together they claimed planets, let the First Order destroy the republic and basically themselves and thrived in glory of there new Empire. The Beginning Vhiran Dalanos was born on Naboo on 102 BBY by a wealthy family. He grew to be 12 years old when his parents were murdered and he was taken by a dark being who called himself Darth Plagueis. Darth plagueis explained the force and its aspects to Dalanos and began his training early on. When Dalanos was young Plagueis would send him on many missions and small raids on far out systems. Even though he was still young he had become very powerful in the dark side of the force. Plagueis had decided it was time to give his apprentice a new name and so he was named, Darth Albtraum. Plagueis had shared with Albtraum his grand plan and so put him in political and governmental academies to prepare him for his future role. After years of schooling, Albtraum was ready for politics, but he wanted more power. His master had one secret he refused to share with Dalanos and that was the secret to eternal life. In secret, he had begun studying the ways of eternal life and had eventually succeeded. When he finally learned his new power, he ditched Plagueis and began life on his own. Life as a politician After Dalanos had ditched Plagueis and his plan of conquering the galaxy, Dalanos had decided he would travel to his homeworld , take his parents wealthy inheritance, and live a wealthy, luxurious life with power, as a politician. Thanks to Plagueis and his plan, Dalanos had already been greatly educated on politics. He started out as governor of two of Naboo's major cities Dee'ja Peak and Jan-Gwa city. After years of service and persuading the congress and monarchy to amend the constitution further and further to allow him to stay in office, he was approached by the Queen to become Prime Minister of all Naboo territory in her majesties name. Of course he accepted and went through the rest of his Nabooian political career. After the clone wars ended and the empire rose, Dalanos was worried the emperor would learn of his identity and have him killed. In time the emperor did learn of his identity due to Plagueis's stories, but instead of killing him, he actually took a liking to him and promoted him to Governor of the mid-rim regional territories, which included Naboo. Dalanos ran the mid-rim with a iron fist and allowed no sort of crime or rebellion because of this he was also put in charge of the outer-rim territories, for example Tatooine. On one of his first runs on Tatooine he and his squadron of Shock Troopers came across a young child. This child was very strong in the force and so Dalanos ordered his men to scare the boy and family and get them separated. When the troopers had successfully done so, Dalanos told the boy the power of the dark side, and the boy agreed to go with Dalanos. They went to his flagship,'' The Tribune'', and Dalanos trained him as his apprentice. His Apprentice, Lord Tormenus After successfully bringing the boy to his flagship, '' The Tribune,'' he set course to his mansion on Naboo and begun his new apprentices training in the same house as where he had learned the true meaning and power of the force so many years ago. It did not take long for his apprentice to learn the ways of the force and so he had named his apprentice Lord Tormenus. He had sent Tormenus on many petty missions, like assassinations and other tests of his power, strength, and agility. Unfortunately one day when Dalanos had sent Tormenus on a mission on Tatooine, Tormenus was blinded in anger of his former home, and in ruining his mission, Tormenus went on a slaughtering spree murdering everyone in his former village. When Tormenus returned and informed his master of his fault, it did not go unpunished. Immediately he was punished with a reign of lightning from his master. When Tormenus was eventually released, Dalanow told him that doing such rash things could cause a rebellion to form and that he should be more careful. To Be Continued... Battle Of Coruscant As the Sith Empire forces lined up on the Ravager, being briefed on the plans, everyone knew that the Sith Empire would win the siege. As Nebulous, Albtraum, Daelethyn. Zlo, Appo, Venron, and Athorin landed on the surface, they immidiately spread out, looking for any force user. Nebulous, Venron, and Zlo went to the senate building. They were able to easily slay everyone in the building, and kill their Chancellor too. The others were at the Jedi Temple, slaying all of the Jedi. After they got back to the Ravager, they executed the Grand Master, first stripping him of his force powers, then giving him a slow, painful death. After the siege was won, the Sith Empire named Coruscant the capitol of the Sith Empire, and enslaved all of the citizens. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Sith Lord Category:Darth Category:Sith Empire Category:Dark Lord of The Sith